The Life of Bass Kicker
by BassKicker65
Summary: This story explains the history of Vinyl Scratch's little brother, Bass Kicker.
1. Birth of a True Friend

The life of this colt started the day he was born. His parents left him at birth and the only one to care for him was his older sister, Vinyl Scratch. The day after Bass Kicker was born, Vinyl noticed something interesting about him. He had somehow managed to take the headphones off of her head without her noticing. Vinyl tryed to grab them, but Bass's magic was too powerful. "No Bass, you can't listen to that music that loud. You might go deaf." , Vinyl said, despite her years of doing just what she was scolding Bass for trying to do. As soon as slipped those headphones on, he had found what his life's pupose was: creating music, just like his sister. One morning, Bass woke up like normal, exept,... something wasn't right. He couldn't put his hoof on it though. He walked out to the dining table where Vinyl and Octavia were alredy eating breakfast. Once he came into sight of his sister, she almost choked on the apple pie she was eating. "What's wrong?" ,Bass asked. Vinyl was gasping, and she was finally able to sputter, "Look at your flank". Bass looked and almost had a heart attack, he was so excited. He had finally got his cutie mark! It was a speaker with three music notes around it. He was so excited that he just ran off to show his friends without eating his breakfast, which wasn't like him, but who could blame him with all the exhileration he was feeling with his newlyfound purpose for life.


	2. Rejection?

Once he had found his friends, Bass walked up and said, "Notice anything different?". He was walking circles around them, and just like in the dining room with his sister, they were all suprised to see that he had his cutie mark at such a young age. Just then, Shining Sunrise had walked up to see what everypony was talking about. Then she looked at Bass and she gasped. "How did you get your cutie mark?", Shining asked. Bass simply replied, "I have no idea. It wasn't there yesterday, but when I woke up this morning, it was there". Having Shining talking to him was over-joyous, for he had a secret crush on her, but could never bring himself to ask her out. He was so excited by that day that he couldn't sleep later that night. He was trying to find the perfect way to ask out Shining, but he just shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't do it. The one thing that Bass just could not tolerate was rejection, and there were so many possibilities of how she could say "no". What he didn't know though was that Shining also had a crush on him, and she was waiting for the right time to ask him. Later in the week, Bass was hanging out with his dubstep group The Bass Kickers, when Shining trotted up and Bass stopped the music, which was unlike him at all. His group members, Treble Melody, Affanato, and Blue Note (he would have these ponies in his group through the Canterlot Academy and through his life) were all wondering why the music had stopped. Bass shushed them and walked up to Shining Sunrise ans opened his mouth as though to ask a question, but nothing came out of his mouth except for a small squeal, and then he started to blush and ran off...


	3. Reassurance

When Bass got home, Vinyl was waiting to greet him at the door. Bass just pushed her aside and ran upstairs to his room. Bass could here Vinyl and Octavia in the hallway, walking towards his room. "Leave me alone!", Bass shouted. He could here the two arguing outside his door. Vinyl suggested that they break Bass's door down. Of course, Octavia had rejected the idea, and instead knocked on his door. "Are you okay, dear?", Octavia asked in a calm, assuring voice. "Nothing's wrong.", Bass replied, stifling a sob. "Oh, come on. We know something's up.", said Vinyl. "I just got embarrassed in front of Shining Sunrise.", Bass wailed. "Who's that?", asked Vinyl. Bass quickly responded, "Nopony!". Bass had never told his sister about Shining, but Octavia had pulled Vinyl over to the side and told her about how Bass had a crush on her and how he could never bring up his confidence enough to ask her out. Bass had told Tavi about Shining because he felt that she could keep a secret, but Octavia had felt that now was a good time to tell Vinyl everything. Vinyl knocked on the door. "Can I come in and talk to you for a second?", she asked. "Come in", Bass sniffled. Vinyl sat down next to him on his bed and pulled him close into a reassuring hug and comforted him by saying, "Remember that you can talk to me about anything, ok Bass?". Bass simply replied with an "ok", and told Vinyl and Octavia that he wanted to got to bed. "It's only noon", Vinyl said. "Oh", said Bass. All three started to laugh as if there were no tomorrow. "Why don't you come downstairs for some lunch and then we can go to Club Pon3, and I'll let you DJ some. How does that sound?", Vinyl said, trying to cheer him up. "That sounds pretty good. Ok, yeah. So, what's for lunch?", Bass said in almost a cheerful voice. Vinyl's eyes grew huge. How could she forget to buy more food. The apple pie that they ate for breakfast was their last bit of food. "How about we go out to eat?", Vinyl asked...


End file.
